


Summer Fling

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Derek met Stiles when he was twenty four. He was just finishing his graduate school and decided to have a getaway from the crowd of New York. Stiles was only seventeen at that time. Stiles might look at him like he hung the moon now, but how about later? For the whole summer, it was only Stiles in Derek’s life. And when Derek had to go back to New York, he knew his heart was staying there, for Stiles, forever.





	Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

> 10 years ago this month, I made my first account on FanFiction.net and started writing fanfic. And since then, fanfiction has been such an important part in my life. So here I present you this total self indulgent, to commemorate that event. 
> 
> A bit in this fanfic is totally inspired by Call Me By Your Name because that story is so inspiring I just can't help it. 
> 
> Also, this is unbetaed. Feel free to point out errors!

Derek met Stiles when he was twenty four. He was just finishing his graduate school and decided to have a getaway from the crowd of New York. He read about this small town called Beacon Hills in California, and even though Beacon Hills didn’t have many tourist attractions, this house in the middle of the woods was enough to attract him. Derek wanted solitude anyway. He booked a plane ticket, arrange his stay in that house for the summer, and went away.

Stiles was only seventeen at that time.

Derek saw him first when he was lazing on the porch. The boy approached him, said that he was curious because Beacon Hills didn’t get many visitors.

Stiles talked a lot. And in those two months, Derek knew a lot of things about Stiles.

That he was the Sheriff’s only son. Omega and proud. Had an alpha best friend named Scott, who apparently just got together with this beta girl called Allison and that was why Stiles spent his summer alone, bothering Derek. Stiles was smart but didn’t brag about it. Derek only confirmed that when he visited Sheriff’s office to drop Stiles off one day and Sheriff was holding a lot of invitation letters from a lot of good universities in the country.

Stiles’ chatty personality was in contrast with Derek’s. And Derek should be annoyed. Because he went here to Beacon Hills to get some peace of mind. But no. Stiles’ presence soothed him instead. Probably it got something to do with how he smelled. Like cinnamon. Or Derek’s favorite lemon cake. Or because his eyes were amazing honey-color and Derek got lost in it pretty often.

And that was when Derek realized that he should stop indulging Stiles. Stiles was _so young_. Derek shouldn’t desire him the way he was now.

But apparently, Stiles was having different idea than Derek.

“You make it very difficult for me,” Derek said one day. But Stiles only grinned, and when Derek tried to walk away, Stiles jumped on his back and Derek had no other choice but to catch him.

And one summer day, Derek thought that giving Stiles what he wanted would make him stop. Would make Stiles’ curiosity fulfilled so Derek could nurse his own feelings alone. He would be the one who was heartbroken, because there was no way Stiles felt the same about him, but he would let Stiles’ go. He wanted Stiles to he happy.

So Derek kissed him once. But Stiles came back for more.

And more.

Stiles might look at him like he hung the moon now, but how about later?

For the whole summer, it was only Stiles in Derek’s life.

And when Derek had to go back to New York, he knew his heart was staying there, for Stiles, forever.

* * *

They texted and called each other for the very first few weeks after Derek was back in New York. Those texting and calling were the only highlights of Derek’s dull days.

But then suddenly Stiles stopped contacting him.

Derek should’ve seen it coming. He told himself that he should be prepared from the start. Stiles was so young. He would get into a nice college and met a nice alpha or beta, got married, had children. Be a great father. And Derek knew he couldn’t have that.

So, like he promised himself on that summer, he let Stiles go.

Or he tried.

Five years had passed since then, and there wasn’t a day where Derek didn’t think about Stiles. He knew Stiles was the one for him. His alpha knew it from the beginning. But he tried his best not to dwell so much on his heartbreak.

At least Stiles was happy without him.

He repeated those words over and over again everyday like a mantra. And somehow, it helped him ease his pain.

* * *

It was winter the next time Derek saw Stiles. He was just going out from his favorite coffee shop when he bumped into someone, and when he looked up to apologize, his heart constricted in his rib cage.

“Stiles,” was what came out from his mouth instead, breathlessly. Stiles looked the same. As beautiful as back then. And even though he was wrapped in thick coat, Derek could smell the cinnamon that was so _Stiles_.

“Papa? You should say sorry you bumped on him.”

That word shocked Derek back to reality. He looked closely, and realized that there was a little girl holding Stiles’ hand. And clearly, she was calling Stiles 'Papa’.

 _Oh_.

“Yes, honey. My bad. Sorry,” Stiles said, the last bit directed to Derek with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Derek didn’t like that smile, but after years being Stiles-deprived, Derek would take anything. Anything. “Come on, honey. We can get your hot chocolate.”

And Stiles dragged his daughter inside the shop, leaving Derek out there, still frozen in his place. Before the door close, he heard the girl asked, “Do you know him, Papa? He called your name.”

“Did he? I think you heard wrong. Probably he just said sorry. He’s just a stranger.”

Derek didn’t think that his already broken heart could be broken again, but he was wrong.

* * *

Derek didn’t know that he should be grateful or cursing his fate when he found out that Stiles, was going to be his new editor. When his boss called them to announce this, Derek was truly speechless. He didn’t say anything during the whole meeting, couldn’t believe that he was in the same room again with Stiles. After all this time.

Stiles was a taken man with daughter now though.

After his boss dismissed them, it took Derek by surprise that Stiles grabbed his arm and dragged him to the corner.

Derek was half hoping that Stiles would kiss him, or hug him, and tell him that he missed him, but of course, none of that happened. What Stiles said instead, “Are you uncomfortable with this? If yes, I can talk to Lydia—”

“No. I’m fine,” he cut Stiles off, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. He couldn’t have Stiles talked with their boss. Now that he had a chance…. A chance of what, Derek wasn’t sure. But he had a chance to meet Stiles again. Derek hadn’t stopped loving him, and Stiles would never reciprocate his feelings, but if they could start over as friends again, that was enough for Derek. More than enough.

“Well…,” Stiles said, raised an eyebrow at him and offered him the same cold smile. “If you say so. Looking forward to work with you, Derek.” Stiles tapped his shoulder once before he left.

Derek was so pathetic.

* * *

Working with Stiles was easy and hard at the same time. Derek knew that Stiles was smart, and he got a very interesting point of view in editing and the simplest way to explain things that made Derek’s job easier.

Derek’s life, however, didn’t become easier at all with Stiles’ presence. He was just as distracting as ever. And even Derek could smell another alpha’s scent mixed with Stiles’ scent, apparently it wasn’t enough to make his own alpha realized that Stiles was off limits.

Stiles had a daughter, for God sake. Stiles had moved on. He heard what Stiles said back then in the coffee shop. Derek was just a stranger for Stiles. Nothing but a summer fling.

Derek should get a grip of his life.

“Derek?”

Derek looked up just in time to not crash into that person who called his name. Derek frowned a bit, and then realization dawned on him that the person in front of him was Scott. Stiles’ best friend.

And Derek also noticed that it was _Scott’s alpha scent_ that was all over Stiles. It took everything in Derek’s power not to let his alpha took control and beat the hell out of Scott right here and then claimed Stiles back.

So, it looked like Stiles and Scott were more than best friend already now.

“Nice to see you again, man,” Scott offered, smiled widely at him but there was something in his eyes, the way he looked at Derek, that bothered him. “Is Stiles inside? I’m picking him up. We’re having dinner afterwards. You wanna join us?”

What kind of alpha invited another alpha who clearly had history with his omega over dinner with said omega? Even it was just for niceties? But Derek always thought that Scott wasn’t like any other alpha from Stiles’ stories. Maybe that was why the two of them worked out. He wondered what happened to Allison because from what Stiles’ said back then, Scott was so head over heels about Allison. But well, time changed people.

“Thank you, but no,” Derek tried to smile back. “Nice to see you too, Scott,” and he left before Stiles got here, couldn’t bear the sight of Stiles directed his blinding smile to someone else other than him, especially when he knew his chance with Stiles was lost forever now.

* * *

Derek knew he should do something about his stupid feelings. He should try harder to move on. But his heart betrayed his brain. Being pathetic, Derek scrapped everything he could get from Stiles. He deliberately made a lot of mistakes in his writings so that Stiles would spend more time to discuss it with him (though he tried his best not to drag this too much or Lydia would notice and he was going to be killed). He accepted every outing with their colleagues whenever he was sure that Stiles would attend just so he could pretend that they were friends hanging out with each other. He made an excuse to text Stiles all the time, or calling him from time to time, saying that it was about work even though he actually just wanted to talk to Stiles.

He even followed Stiles home sometimes, watching Stiles came home to his daughter and Scott and felt miserable all the time.

So now, Derek Hale was a creeper, stalker, who couldn’t move on from the love of his life.

Not that Derek never tried to move on. He tried few times. Cruising on a bar. Tried to pick up people. But he always ended up picking guys who looked like Stiles, and in the end, he always chickened out and backed off. Because he couldn’t do it. It didn’t feel right when it wasn’t Stiles.

Derek didn’t know what to do. If his sister was still alive, she would mock him and then helped him to get his shit together. But Laura wasn’t here. Derek was alone in this. He tried to get drunk, hoping that it would make him forget about Stiles, but he was wrong. Alcohols only made it even worse, and Derek stayed away from it since then.

Maybe Derek was only waiting for Stiles to reject him right to his face. Waiting for Stiles to lash out at him for being a creeper and told Derek to be gone from his life forever. Maybe when Stiles did that, Derek would finally be able to let go.

* * *

Despite his internal turmoil, Lydia seemed to love the partnership between Stiles and Derek, and Derek wasn’t sure he should be happy or not about it. Well, from Derek’s standard, everything was good now. He could be close to Stiles, he got his job done, unrequited feelings be damn.

He could live like this forever.

He couldn’t be Stiles’ lover. He couldn’t be Stiles’ friend. But he could be Stiles’ colleague.

That should be enough.

Until one day he was being tested once again.

“Derek?” was the first thing he heard when he picked up his phone. He didn’t recognize the number, afraid that it would be his client or something, he picked it up. And he recognized the voice immediately.

“Scott?” he said, brows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t know where Scott got his number, but most likely from Stiles. But why the hell he was calling him?

“Yeah. It’s me,” Scott said, and he sounded like he was in rush and a bit panicky.

“Did something happen to Stiles?” he had been asking that question before he could stop himself, and cursed himself immediately, hoping Scott didn’t find that too offensive. Fuck. If it was him, and Stiles’ ex—could he be called as Stiles’ ex though? They didn’t do much relationship back then. Just fucking—was worrying about Stiles in the same tone he did, he would be furious. Well, if it was him in the first place, Derek wouldn’t call Stiles’ ex.

Though unexpectedly, Scott chuckled. “It’s nothing to be worried about. Well, he caught a cold though, so he won’t come to work tomorrow, and also I have the overnight shift at the hospital at the moment, so… I wonder can you look after him?” he asked, successfully made Derek’s eyes widened in surprise. “You know how Stiles’ got when he is sick. He will deem himself just fine and keep working and not eating and without a supervisor, he won’t get better anytime soon,” Scott continued. “Hayley is reliable, but she’s only four. So if you’re free tonight… I wonder, if you….”

Scott trailed, and before he could change his mind, Derek quickly said, “I’ll do it. I’m free.”

“Great!” Scott said, and Derek could imagine him beaming. He was pretty sure it looked like the same when he was seventeen. “I’m gonna text you our address and let Hayley know that you’re coming so she’ll know to open the door. Thanks, Derek! You’re a lifesaver.”

And then he hung up.

It took a while for Derek to digest it all.

Stiles was sick. And Scott, as Stiles’ alpha, was asking Derek to take care of him, and their daughter as well. Derek was sure Scott was aware of their history together, but he still asked Derek to do it, left Stiles and their daughter—Hayley, her name was Hayley—in his care.

And also, Scott mentioned Hayley like she was the one in charge of everything despite the fact that she was… four?

His phone chimed, and he noticed a text message with an address, and also emoticon added at the bottom of it. He saved the number as Scott’s, grabbed his coat and headed out.

He could regret this all tomorrow after he got back home, once again away from Stiles.

* * *

 

Derek rang the doorbell when he arrived at Stiles’ apartment (well, it was also Scott’s but Derek was still trying to not acknowledge that in his mind). It was a nice neighborhood not far from where Derek lived. No wonder they bumped accidentally in that coffee shop because the shop was practically in the middle of where they both lived. Maybe he should wander around this area more often so he could— _no_ , Derek stopped that train of thought quickly. He was already enough creeper as he was.

A moment later, the door was opened by the little girl Derek recognized as Stiles’ daughter, Hayley.

“Hi,” Derek greeted, smiled at her. Even though Hayley was Stiles’ daughter with _Scott_ , Derek couldn’t bring himself to hate her. She looked a lot like Stiles with amber eyes and slightly upturn nose. “Scott,”—because apparently Derek was still petty enough not to refer Scott as _her father_ —”called me earlier and asked me to take care of your sick Papa?”

Hayley assessed him for a moment before nodded. “Come in, Uncle Derek.” She opened the door wider and Derek followed her inside. Now that Derek had seen Hayley in her natural habitat, he finally got what Scott meant that she was reliable.

Because she was reliable indeed.

It looked like she inherited her intelligence from Stiles. Clearly. She was just four but she looked like she was the one in charge with the place.

“Papa is still working in his room,” Hayley said. If it wasn’t for the lisp on the way she said ‘r’, Derek would definitely think that she was older than four. “I will go to bed now because it is late but Papa needs to stop. Can you help, Uncle Derek?”

Derek nodded. “You can go to bed yourself?”

Hayley rolled her eyes at him. It was something Stiles did to him pretty often and it made Derek’s heart ache. “Yeah. I am four. Not stupid,” she said, and yawned adorably. “Papa’s room in there. Good night, Uncle Derek.”

She waved, and then disappeared to the pink door on the other side of the hall while Derek walked towards the room Hayley pointed as Stiles’.

He took a deep breath before he knocked, which made him torn between considering it as a good move or a bad move. Because even behind the closed door, Stiles’ scent was strong enough to fill his lungs and the longing came back full force. Derek shook his head, tried to clear his mind, and waited for Stiles to answer.

But after a while, it was silent.

Worry spiked through Derek, afraid that maybe Stiles passed out and needed immediate help, so he grabbed the door knob and twisted it, glad that it wasn’t locked. Once he bursted inside though, Stiles said, “Get out, Scott. I’m fine,” and Derek spotted Stiles sat down on the chair on what it looked like his work desk. He was still typing on his computer, and he must be pretty sick since he couldn’t differentiate his scent from Scott’s.

“It’s Derek,” Derek said, and watched Stiles yelped, flailed, and fell down from his chair. “Stiles!” Derek followed up panickly, quickly reached for Stiles and helped him get up. Derek actually wasn’t sure whether Stiles would let him touch him, but he was worried. As he helped him stood up, he could feel that Stiles’ skin was burning in a very not-healthy way and that he looked and smelled so sick. How Stiles could still be working with this condition was beyond Derek’s understanding. After Stiles was safely sitting on his chair again, Derek immediately let him go albeit reluctantly. Better he did that before Stiles pushed him away after all.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Stiles said, and then coughing so badly, made Derek raised his eyebrows at him. “Alright. I’m not really okay,” he finally relented after his coughing stop. “But what are you doing here?”

“Scott asked me to,” Derek answered, hoping Stiles would let him stay and take care of him if Scott was the one who asked.

Though, Stiles’ eyes widened instead and then he cursed, muttered under his breath that Derek heard as something similar with, “Dammit, Scott. I thought he loved me,” which made Derek’s stomach drop. Stiles really didn’t want him here.

But Derek was selfish, and also Stiles looked like he could use some help. “I’m staying until Scott comes back,” he said firmly, pushed down his bitterness as deep as he could. “And you better get some rest. I’m gonna get you some food.”

Stiles whined at that. “But I have deadline—”

“No, you don’t. Our deadline is not for another two weeks. You got time to rest,” Derek insisted. He looked at Stiles who was so ready to argue, and then said, “Please. Let me help you.”

Something changed in Stiles’ expression, and it made Derek looked down. Because it looked like a rejection. But then Stiles said, “Okay fine,” made Derek looked up again in disbelief. “Is Hayley already asleep?”

Derek nodded, tried to overcome his surprise over the fact that _Stiles let him helped._ “She tucked herself in earlier. Give me firm warning that I should get you to stop working.”

Stiles laughed, turned around to turn his computer off. “That little shit. As bossy as ever,” he commented. “Alright then. I’m gonna stay in bed and eat whatever food you give me. And you can leave afterwards. I promise I won’t work anymore. And take tomorrow off as well.”

Derek’s heart sunk. Stiles wanted him to leave after all. “Scott said I should be here until he comes back though.” He hoped he didn’t sound too pushy.

Stiles turned around and rolled his eyes at him. He remembered Hayley did something similar earlier and his heart ached once again. “You have work tomorrow, Derek. There is no way I’m gonna let you stay here until five in the morning.”

“It’s fine,” Derek said, probably too fast, but he didn’t watch Stiles’ reaction because he was afraid Stiles would figure him out. “Come on. Get up and get to bed,” he said again, tried to change the subject entirely.

Fortunately, Stiles relented. He got up from his seat, staggered a little as he got to bed and Derek was close behind him, didn’t really touch but close enough to catch him on time if he happened to fall. Stiles made it safely to his bed though—Derek was torn between relieved or disappointed, because he didn’t get to touch Stiles again—and Derek watched him in silent until he settled down.

“I’m gonna get you some food,” he said, before Stiles accused him of being creepy because he watched him too long, turned around and left the room.

Derek found a bowl of soup in the fridge, with note from Scott, “Heat it up. Thanks, Derek,” as if Scott was very sure that Derek would agree to come and take care of Stiles. Well, not that Derek would ever refuse anyway.

He took the soup out, heat it up as instructed and brought it to Stiles’ room. Stiles was having his eyes closed, but from his heartbeat, Derek knew that he wasn’t asleep just yet. “Scott made it for you,” he said, announced his presence and sat down at the edge of the bed while Stiles smiled and sat up. He put the tray on Stiles’ lap, and was about to make a move to pick the bowl and started to feed Stiles, but Stiles moved ahead of him, started helping himself. Gladly, Derek managed to stop himself or he would embarrass the hell out of him.

Though then, he remembered that watching Stiles eating was still considered as creepy, so he tore his gaze away from Stiles, but he still couldn’t bring himself to move away from Stiles. _Pathetic, Derek._

“Thanks so much, Derek,” Stiles said after he finished everything. Despite being ill, his appetite seemed normal. He finished all the soup, and then the orange juice pretty fast. Derek was impressed and also relieved that Stiles was eating. “I’m gonna drink the cold medicine and sleep until tomorrow afternoon probably. Do you mind telling Lydia?”

“I will tell her,” Derek said, picked the tray up from Stiles’ lap. “I’m gonna be on the couch outside if you need anything.” And once he was sure Stiles was comfortable in his bed, Derek closed the door behind him.

He washed everything in the kitchen, and then settled on the couch in the living room. He had his eyes closed, but never fell asleep. Instead, as a creep he was, he was listening to the steady beating of both Stiles and Hayley’s heart. Hoping that they were _his_ instead of Scott’s.

Derek was still in the same position when he smelled Scott getting closer. His hackles raised, but he tried to calm himself down. It was Scott’s place to begin with. He had no rights to be territorial about Stiles and Hayley. He heard the front door cracked open a moment later and Derek opened his eyes and sat down, checked his phone for time. It was a bit before five o’clock in the morning.  

“Did I wake you?” Scott’s asked when he entered the living room. It was dark around them since Derek didn’t turn on the lamp, but he still could see the guilty expression Scott was wearing. “I’m sorr—”

“It’s alright,” Derek cut him off, a bit harshly from what he actually intended and he hoped Scott didn’t take that as offensive.

“You can continue to sleep. I can make you breakfast later before you off to work?”

Derek closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down from his own alpha instinct. This, was why Stiles picked Scott over him. Scott was kind. He was a unique alpha who wasn’t territorial about anything. He let Derek took care of Stiles and Hayley and even offered a breakfast after. Scott was so caring. Unlike Derek.

“Thanks, but I better get going,” he said, tried to sound less harsh that earlier and he thought he made it because Scott smiled at him.

“Are you sure?”

Derek nodded, stood up and grabbed his jacket. “I need to be at work in four hours anyway,” he said, and Scott finally nodded.

“Thanks again. I owe you,” he said as he opened the door for Derek.

Derek gave him a court smile, as a peace offering since he had been trying to kill Scott so often in his head, and against his better judgement, he said, “Just let me know if you need help with Stiles and Hayley again. I’d be happy too.”

Scott beamed. “Sure, Derek!”

And later, when Derek was finally inside his car on his way home, he realized that probably his offer earlier sounded too needy.

* * *

On the past days when Stiles wasn’t in, Derek could barely concentrate. His mind kept thinking about Stiles, and his alpha was worried as fuck. He really, really wanted to go to Stiles, to make sure he was alright, take care of him and Hayley like the other day.

Gladly, Stiles got well two days later, got to work as healthy as ever and Derek could stop being worried. The omega even smiled extra bright to Derek as he walked past him to his own desk. But probably it was just Derek’s imagination. Because Stiles acted like his usual self. Cheerful. Beautiful.

In fact, it was actually Derek who acted differently towards Stiles. He kept hovering, or about to treat him like Stiles was _his_ omega, but everytime, he managed to stop himself before Stiles snapped at him because he was crossing his boundaries.

It took few days for Derek to finally be able to act normal again. Well, normal for his standards was lurking and creeping over Stiles, but still.

On the other hand, Scott was being an enabler. Derek couldn’t decide he should hate him less or more because of that. Because Scott kept dropping Hayley by their office and let her bother Derek while he talked with Lydia—apparently Stiles and Scott were friends with Lydia since college, hence the casual name-calling between her and Stiles. Not that Derek was bothered by Hayley. She was the most adorable little girl in the world. Well, probably Derek was biased though.

She was so smart, while he sat next to Derek and draw, as she managed to tell Derek about her day in kindergarten. Sometimes, she reminded Derek of Laura. Though it was impossible because Hayley was Stiles and Scott’s daughter, but that fact didn’t stop Derek to think about the similarities though. The way she looked unsatisfied when she had finished a drawing and then decided to start over again. Or the way she looked at Derek and seemed to pick up his feelings quite easily.

“I like you,” Hayley said one day during Scott and her visit. Both of her fathers were still in Lydia’s office talking about something and Derek was left for baby-duty.

“Oh, really?” Derek said, smiled at her.

“Because you’re nice and mature,” she said again, made Derek laughed. He could imagine why that reason came out. Stiles and Scott weren’t the most mature people in the world. “Also because you smell nice.”

Derek was a bit taken aback by that statement though. It was so rare for a child to say someone other than their family smelled nice. Though Derek tried not to think too much about it. Maybe it was because Hayley spent a lot of time with him.

* * *

It was the deadline week. Everyone was having chaotic moments, even Derek, but especially Stiles. Because everyone submitting their writings to Stiles on the very last minute so Stiles was stuck very late at the office, trying to finish it all.

Derek’s work was actually done for the day, though it was pretty late already and he was sure the only people in the building were him, Lydia and Stiles. He turned his computer off and checked on Stiles, saw him still concentrated on his screen and Derek quickly got up from his seat to make him a coffee.

Stiles received his coffee while muttering thanks, didn’t even look up, but Derek could see the satisfied expression he wore when he took a sip and Derek couldn’t help but preening. Because he could take care of Stiles.

And of course, Derek ended up sitting back on his chair, waiting for Stiles to be done while playing with his phone.

It was almost midnight when Stiles finally rouse from his seat, stretching with a groan and Derek didn’t manage to force himself to look away from Stiles because he wasn’t strong enough, ended up ogling the sliver of skin peeking from under Stiles’ plaid shirt. Derek wanted to touch it so bad.

He watched Stiles bent down to pick up his bag, and then grabbed the cup of coffee Derek made him earlier, and finished it with his head threw back exposing his neck. Derek swallowed and finally managed to close his eyes before he did something he would regret.

Derek was calm again when Stiles walked away from his desk, and then blinked in surprise as he stopped in front of Derek’s desk. “Why are you still here?” he asked.

Derek smiled briefly at him. “Just finished up as well.” Derek was glad that Stiles was an omega, so it meant his senses wasn’t as strong as an alpha and he most likely couldn’t catch Derek’s lie.

Stiles chuckled. “I don’t believe I have to come at nine tomorrow again. And finish up around this hour. For the whole week probably,” he groaned, and once Derek stood up, they walked side by side towards the elevator. Their arms brushed a little and Derek felt giddy. He was seriously so pathetic.

They reached the first floor and headed out from the building. It was so cold outside and when Stiles hugged himself while shivering, Derek automatically walked closer, hoping it would make Stiles warmer. Luckily, Stiles didn’t shoved him away. They kept walking together until they reached the parking area, and Stiles turned to Derek.

“See you tomorrow then,” he said, smiling, and Derek nodded. But when Stiles walked away from the parking area, Derek frowned.

“Stiles!” he called, made the omega stopped as Derek jogged towards him.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked him when Derek was close enough.

“Where are you going?”

Stiles raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Um, home?”

Derek frowned deeper. “Where’s your car? I can walk you till there.” Because it was dead at night and it was freaking cold and Derek just couldn’t let Stiles walked alone.

“I’m riding the subway. I left my jeep in Beacon Hills since it’s easier to commute that way here,” he answered. “It’s not far. Don’t worry,” he added.

“I can drive you home then,” Derek offered. Not because he wanted to be with Stiles longer, but because it was going to be a pretty long ride with the subway even though the station was close from their building.

Stiles smiled softly at him. “It’s fine, Derek. I use subway all the time and it won’t be the first time I ride a subway at midnight.”

Derek still didn’t budge from his place though. And it was probably the pleading look on his face, but in the end Stiles shrugged. “Okay then,” he said, and Derek smiled.

“Come on then,” he grabbed Stiles’ arm and led him towards his car.

Derek only realized that Stiles let him holding him like that after Derek let him go before they got in his car. Derek could blame the blush on his face on the cold weather outside.

The drive to Stiles’ house was silent. Derek dropped Stiles in front of his apartment building and felt so reluctant to let Stiles got off of his car. He wanted to bring Stiles home with him. And Hayley too.

Once Stiles took off his seatbelt, he turned towards Derek and gave him one of his precious smile. “Thanks, Derek,” he said, and leaned over across the console to kiss Derek’s cheek.

“See you tomorrow!” he said again, and walked out.

Leaving Derek there, freezing in his car and touched the spot where Stiles kissed him earlier. His heart was beating like crazy because _Stiles just kissed his cheek_.

Sure, it was probably pure platonic, but Derek could be delusional about it.

And if he grinned like a madman on his drive home, nobody could judge him for it.

* * *

Usually in the deadline week, Derek’s mood was sour as fuck. Because he had to work overtime every damn day until Lydia deemed everything was over, but deadline week this time, Derek was happy all the time.

Because Stiles always let him drove him home. Everyday.

And it had only been the third day.

And Stiles also kissed his cheek before he went out of Derek’s car.

That was the highlight of Derek’s day. He could survive deadline week even if it happened for the whole year, if Stiles kept doing that. Derek slept well, and woke up fresh the next day, even though everyone gave him a stink eye.

Stiles didn’t give him a stink eye though. But he groaned when he saw Derek looking all fresh and happy. Probably because Derek brought him coffee all the time. Though when he dropped a cup on his desk at the moment, Stiles did say, “If I knew it would make you this bright and ridiculous, I would stop kissing your cheek every night,” but those words were uttered with a fond tone and it only made Derek happier.

“Maybe I would stop bringing you coffee if you stopped kissing me,” Derek responded before he could stop himself. He tensed after he spoke, awaiting the moment Stiles would slap him because he dared to flirt with him, but Stiles only laughed and then took a sip of the coffee that Derek brought him like usual.

“My back is so sore because I hunch in front of computer non stop. Where should I kiss to get you to massage me then?” Stiles said, smirking at Derek and Derek’s heart lurched to his throat.

_Stiles flirted back oh my God._

“Hm, I’m gonna let you guess the answer to that by yourself,” Derek said, and before he could do anything else stupid like _massaging Stiles for real_ , he left Stiles alone on his desk while he went back to his own.

Though Derek couldn’t concentrate on his work at all. He kept thinking about Stiles, whether he was really flirting or just joking or neither of them. Because Stiles had an alpha already. He also already had daughter with that alpha.

But maybe… maybe Stiles still couldn’t forget that summer five years ago as well. Just like Derek. And Stiles was looking for a chance with Derek. Besides, Scott seemed fine with them being friends again.

_Friends, Derek. Not more._

Derek shook his head and tried to focus. No matter what feelings Derek still had for Stiles, Stiles was off limits.

* * *

At the end of deadline week, everything was done and Lydia sent them all home at 10 pm. Early, seeing from the past few days they always went home at midnight or even after midnight. Stiles actually waited for Derek to finished up this time, leaned against his desk while Derek gathered all of his stuff, while playing with Derek’s favorite pen. Derek tried not to stare at Stiles’ fingers too much.

After being drove home by Derek for the whole week, it looked like Stiles got used to it already. Derek didn’t mind. He loved taking Stiles home because he could spend more time with Stiles that way. The other day, they even stopped to get midnight meal and that was one of the best time in Derek’s life.

Since they were early, Stiles asked Derek to grab dinner first before they headed back to Stiles’ apartment and of course, Derek wouldn’t refuse. It was a fun dinner like what Derek expected. They shared funny stories, though mostly it was Stiles who talked about him and Hayley while Derek laughed and watched him amusedly. And Stiles even stole some of his curly fries. Not that Derek tried to stop him anyway.

“I hope Hayley still remember me when we meet. After the whole week only managed to see her when she was already asleep, it will be hard to win her back from Scott,” Stiles confided when they done eating and already on the way back to Stiles’ place.

“It’s weekend,” Derek said. “Wake her up now and have some quality father-daughter time or something.”

“That’s actually a brilliant idea,” Stiles said, chuckled. “But too bad my father picked her up yesterday to spend the weekend with her, since Scott won’t be back until Sunday as well, so nobody’s looking after her with the chaotic weekend Scott and I have. Maybe I can do it with her on Sunday. I don’t mind watching all Disney back to back if I could cuddle her all the time.”

“Sounds fun,” Derek commented, couldn’t really filter out the fond tone in his voice because he wanted that too. Spending lazy Sunday with Stiles and Hayley. Cuddle on the couch. That sounded so perfect.

When Derek stopped in front of Stiles’ building, he expected the usual quick kiss on his cheek before Stiles got off of the car. But this time, Stiles stayed on his seat and fiddled with the hem of his jacket.

Derek was about to ask what was wrong when Stiles suddenly spoke up.

“You wanna come over?”

Derek didn’t expect that at all. He could only stare at Stiles, didn’t know how to respond. Because both Scott and Hayley weren’t home at the moment. It meant it would be only Stiles. And Derek. Though apparently Stiles took his silence as rejection because Stiles looked up from his lap to give Derek a smile that quite didn’t reach his eyes—reminded Derek of the first time they met this early winter—and Derek let out a protective growl before he could stop himself.

“I want to,” he answered. And he was sure Stiles could smell _his want_ in the secluded space of his car right now. And he didn’t care.

Stiles’ smiled turned brighter though, and it was enough for Derek. So he followed him upstairs, didn’t manage to control himself and hovering behind Stiles while he tried to unlock the door. He was never been this close to Stiles since five years ago. Where he could breathed in Stiles scent.

Stiles opened the door and stumbled in, with Derek still closely behind him, and Derek was already snapped at himself mentally, that he should give Stiles more space, but once Derek closed the door behind him, he had Stiles _very close_ in front of him.

“Stiles, I—”

“Stop fooling yourself and just kiss me, Derek. I know you want it.”

As an alpha, Derek should be able to deflect that order easily. But that order was coming from Stiles. And sounded a lot like a challenge. Derek’s alpha took that as permission so he growled possessively, let his eyes bleed red before he leaned down to capture Stiles’ mouth with his own.

And Stiles met him in the middle.

The kiss wasn’t like their kiss five years ago. It also wasn’t like the kiss Derek had in mind the last five years when he was deprived of Stiles. It was much, much better than that.

Stiles tasted amazing. His tongue was hot against Derek’s, and Derek’s nose was filled with the delicious scent of Stiles’ omega; cinnamon and lemon cake. Derek tried to pressed himself even closer to Stiles, held his body tight and he wouldn’t let go of him ever again.

In the back of Derek’s mind, he knew that this was wrong. Stiles was off limit. He was with Scott. But at the moment, Derek didn’t care. _Stiles was kissing him back_. Just as eagerly, tried to tasted every inch of Derek’s mouth and Derek let him. He would let Stiles did anything to him.

“Come on,” Stiles whispered, panting heavily in between kisses. Derek really didn’t want to let him go, so he chase Stiles’ mouth, wanted it on his again. “Bed, Derek,” Stiles managed. Derek only growled, and let Stiles guided them to his bedroom, while he moved to attack Stiles’ neck, satisfied with the little moans Stiles let out over his ministration.

Maybe because Scott had been busy with his work the last couple of days. Or maybe because Stiles had planned this and got rid of Scott’s scent from the room, but Derek was glad when he didn’t smell Scott anywhere. The bed, the sheet, the pillows, everything only smelled like Stiles and a little bit like Hayley and Derek didn’t mind that at all. He pinned Stiles down to the bed, nibbling on his neck and his collarbone.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned and Derek’s alpha preened because Stiles sounded so _needy_. He loved that sound. “Clothes. Off.”

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. He yanked Stiles’ clothes off of his body—he hoped he didn’t tear it apart—and threw it to the floor. He did the same thing with Stiles’ pants while Stiles trying to get Derek’s shirt off. Once Derek had Stiles naked under him, Derek assisted Stiles on taking his clothes off. Derek was back on Stiles’ body within second. His palms were mapping the softness of Stiles’ skin. Tracing the moles he remembered the exact location from five years ago. Had been haunting his dreams for the past years as well.

Stiles was writhing underneath him. Leaking so wet for Derek. Derek was kissing his sternum, and trailed down to Stiles’ belly which sunk sensitively under his lips, and Derek kept trailing down, spread Stiles’ legs apart gently and he buried his nose there, in the heaven between Stiles’ thighs.

Stiles’ smell even wonderful down here. Pure him and made Derek’s mouth watered. He reached for a pillow and put it under Stiles, settled him comfortably and started to lick him apart. The tugs he felt on his hair let him know that he was doing the right thing, so kept going.

Stiles was a writhing mess and Derek wouldn’t have him any other way. His moan getting louder and louder, especially when Derek fucked his rim with his tongue. Derek could feel himself so hard it was aching, but he loved eating Stiles out like this and he could be patient.

“Derek,” Stiles groaned. “If you don’t fuck me in the next five seconds, I’m gonna end you.”

Derek chuckled breathlessly at that, gave Stiles’ rim one last lick before he sat himself up. “Do you have—?”

“The drawer. _Hurry_.”

Stiles’ tone was very firm and demanding Derek couldn’t help but obey as fast as possible. He found lube and a pack of condom there, and he grabbed both. Stiles was leaking so much but too much lube wouldn’t hurt anyway. He didn’t want to hurt him.

Despite Stiles’ order for Derek to _‘hurry up and fuck me already, Derek,’_ Derek took his time to stretch Stiles properly. It wasn’t until he got three fingers in easily Derek finally rolled the condom up on his dick and slid in.

 _It had been too long_.

Derek actually whimpered when he was finally being inside Stiles. Stiles was as tight as ever, and so damn warm and it was _overwhelming_ Derek couldn’t move as he had to cling to Stiles to regain some of his control.

Derek could feel Stiles’ fingers trailed his spine, and his lips kissing his jawline gently while murmuring soft words that made Derek’s heart swell. “You feel me up real good, Derek. It’s okay. Take your time. I got you.”

Derek wanted to laugh because it was Stiles who was being so impatient at first. But now he was being patient. And those supposed to be his words.

Slowly, Derek started to move, and the soft touch of Stiles’ fingers on his back turned to digging nails. It hurt a little bit, but Derek loved the sensation.

“Derek, I’m so close,” Stiles gasped, clutching tightly around Derek and made him shuddered. Derek could feel his knot started to form as well.

With one more thrust, Stiles came between them and Derek tried to hold back his knot until Stiles finished, before he maneuvered him on his back and started pounding again. It didn’t take very long for his knot to fully form, soon enough, Derek could only moved his hips slightly as he came hard, breathing on the nape of Stiles’ neck.

“You’re heavy,” Stiles commented, and Derek jerked up, realized that he just collapsed on top of Stiles. He quickly shifted their position so that they were laying on their side, waiting for Derek’s knot to come down.

Derek was torn between wanted his knot to come down or not though. Because his position right now; having Stiles in his arms, so close, relax and content, it was the most comfortable position ever. When his knot gone, Derek had to slip away from Stiles and got back to reality where Stiles wasn’t his. That this was probably a one time thing because Stiles had Scott. Derek didn’t want that.

“I hope the condom doesn’t break again because of your huge knot,” Stiles murmured and Derek smiled against Stiles’ bare shoulder, welcomed the distraction of his own train of thought.

Derek remembered that time very well. It was one of those summer days five years ago. Gladly, Stiles wasn’t in heat and on pills.

Though maybe. If only Stiles was in heat and wasn’t on pills at that time, Derek could be the one in Stiles’ life instead of Scott.

“You should stop thinking and just sleep with me,” Stiles murmured again, hand reached back to caress Derek’s hair. “I’m gonna make you some breakfast in the morning.”

Derek would love that, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep while listening to Stiles’ heartbeat.

* * *

On Sunday, Derek’s good mood blew up once he got home. Because he was alone again, while Stiles was back in his perfect life with Hayley and Scott and didn’t think about Derek at all. Derek felt miserable. He didn’t bother to take shower, didn’t want to wash away Stiles’ scent from himself yet, and spent the rest of Sunday curled up on his bed.

“You poor thing,” he could almost hear Laura said if she was able to witness what Derek had became right now. Though she would say that with fondness. And she would curl up with Derek on bed as well, cuddled him until he felt better. He really missed his sister. The rest of his family as well, but mostly Laura.

Derek closed his eyes, imagining Laura’s warmth around him and fell asleep like that, dreaming about Laura’s soft and knowing smile.

* * *

Monday, Derek was ready to be treated like a regular colleague by Stiles. Over the previous day, he had assured himself that it was fine. He was nobody anyway. So, he entered the crowded elevator to his floor with broody expression that even more broody that usual, made everyone else around kept their distance. Good.

“Wait!”

Derek recognized that voice immediately and quickly held the elevator door to stay open. Stiles flashed him a grateful smile that didn’t make his heart summersault inside his ribcage as he slipped in. Once Stiles was safe inside, Derek let the elevator door closed, and held his breath.

Because the elevator was fucking cramped and Stiles’ front was plastered to Derek’s and _Stiles smelled so damn good_. Derek was trying so hard not to pop a boner, because it would be too damn obvious with Stiles’ crotch right on his own, but of course he failed spectacularly.

Stiles looked up at him and grinned his signature grin, made Derek’s heart fluttered and worse, it also made his dick twitched. He saw Stiles bit his lips to prevent him from laughing, but Derek didn’t find this situation amusing at all. He was aware he was blushing madly, tried to look anywhere but Stiles.

At floor fourteen (maybe, Derek didn’t really pay attention), the crowd sparse, and Derek was about to breath in relief because it meant Stiles would step back, but _no._ Stiles stayed there. If so, he pressed his body even closer, and Derek’s breath hitched.

Until he realized that Stiles was just as hard as him.

Derek’s eyes widened, and he could see Stiles was eyeing his lips, so Derek went for it. He closed the distance between their lips and kissed Stiles hungrily.

Stiles kissed back with a moan, but he pulled away pretty quick. He patted Derek’s cheek fondly. Derek growled, wanted to kiss Stiles again, but the elevator ding and the door opened. Stiles laughed and kissed Derek’s cheek.

“Come on,” he said, tugged Derek’s out from the elevator as it already reached their floor. Derek let Stiles held his hand until they stopped at Derek’s desk.

“Come by at my place after work,” he said, looked sheepish and it was adorable. “Scott is having night shift so we can watch Disney together with Hayley? I don’t wanna be tortured alone.”

Derek nodded. “Yeah. Sure.” Because his brain was still short circuited because of the kiss earlier and he couldn’t find any other vocabs.

“Great. See ya, Derek.” Stiles flashed him another smile before he walked away to his own desk.

Derek only sat down when Stiles disappeared behind his computer. And still, Derek felt like floating. Stiles didn’t treat him like a one night stand. Stiles wanted him to hang out with him and Hayley.

Without Scott.

Right.

Derek forced himself to be back in reality. He frowned, remembered about how Stiles’ room didn’t smell like Scott at all. Maybe… maybe Scott and Stiles were about to split up? Maybe that was why Stiles approached Derek again. Or maybe Stiles wasn’t satisfied with Scott so he went after Derek behind his back.

Either way, Derek wasn’t sure whether he should be angry or grateful towards the other alpha because if he were Scott, he wouldn’t make Stiles so unhappy he was seeking happiness to another alpha. He wouldn’t let Stiles go that easily. But on the other hand, Scott’s carelessness gave him a chance with Stiles.

“Get to work, Derek,” Lydia snapped at him when she walked by and Derek quickly pulled himself out of his train of thought. He shouldn’t worried much. Stiles wanted him and Scott wouldn’t find out. Even if he did, Derek would deal with him later.

* * *

Hayley fell asleep in the middle of the third watching of Frozen. She sat on Derek’s lap all the time, and now looked so comfortable against Derek’s chest. Stiles, who was tucked beside Derek, with his head against Derek’s shoulder, stared at his daughter fondly. “You’re so good with her,” he commented, sounded half amused.

Derek didn’t preen too much over that compliment. “She’s not a difficult child. Unlike her father.”

Stiles laughed and flicked Derek’s nose, made him grinned wider as he turned his head to kiss Stiles’ temple.

This, this didn’t like what Derek thought of his relationship with Stiles. This was too domestic. Well, sure Derek wanted domestic life with Stiles, but with Scott’s existence in Stiles’ life, they should be more like fuck buddies. But this? Fuck buddies didn’t cuddle in the couch with the daughter.

“Better get her to bed,” Stiles said again, extracted himself from the couch, much to Derek’s loss and carefully picked Hayley up gently from Derek. Derek didn’t pout at the loss of contact at all. “You wanna wait in my room? Scott won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.”

_Yeah. That was more familiar. They sounded more like what fuck buddies usually did._

“Don’t take too long.” Derek planted a promising kiss to Stiles’ lips before he went ahead and waited for Stiles on his bed.

* * *

It became habit somehow. Whenever Scott was out for long shifts, Derek would stay over at Stiles’. They would have amazing sex almost all night long, had breakfast with Hayley (she loved Derek’s pancake so much and Derek was so proud at himself at that), and then dropped her off to kindergarten before heading to work together.

And at work, they would steal time. At lunch. In between bathroom breaks. Just to make out with each other in secluded space.

So far, Derek’s favorite place to make out was on the roof because he could lock the door and had Stiles for himself for the whole twenty minutes before they really, really needed to get back to work or Lydia would rip their throat out.

They were being very obvious, Derek was aware of that. They were nowhere near subtle. The whole office probably knew about his affair with Stiles. Derek should be more careful. Scott would know and… what? Derek couldn’t bring himself to care.

If Scott found out and he was mad at Stiles, Derek would take him in with Hayley as well. Derek knew a good lawyer and they could win Hayley’s custody. Despite being an office worker, Derek had a lot of money from his family to secure Stiles and Hayley being comfortable for the rest of their life. Derek could provide them well, and the judge would definitely gave the custody to him and Stiles.

And if Scott was mad at him? Well, that would be even easier. Derek wouldn’t do anything. He would just let Stiles picked a side.

If he picked Scott in the end, Derek would back off. He would try to move on for real this time. End of the story.

But until then, Derek would enjoy this. Enjoyed every stolen moment with Stiles and Hayley.

* * *

Derek should learn from his past that fate was more likely to bite you in the ass when you least expected it. So that was why Derek should be on alert all the time, shouldn’t let himself too relax, because everytime Derek was being too relaxed, life would mess up with him.

But having Stiles and Hayley so close to him, he was being so happy he let his guard down.

He always spent lunch break with Stiles. Eating, making out or having a nice conversation about each other. Now Derek knew that Stiles met Lydia when he was attending a night classes because he had to take turn taking care of Hayley with Scott. Lydia was impressed with him and promised to hire him immediately after he graduated. Derek also knew all funny stories including Hayley being a little shit she was, and drove Stiles to the edge.

“She always behaves with me though,” Derek commented to which Stiles rolled his eyes so hard.

“Just wait. It’s gonna be your famous last words.”

Derek called Stiles at night sometimes too. Talked to Hayley as well before she went to bed so she could tell him about her day. Those things made Derek’s mind being delusional. To think that Stiles and Hayley was truly his.

And sometimes, reality checked in.

Like sometimes, when Derek was just done with his work and about to find Stiles to drive him home like usual, but then he found Stiles and Scott stood next to each other and laughed at some jokes they told each other. The two looked so perfect like that. Like they were the perfect couple, with Scott’s arm around Stiles’ waist while Stiles’ threw his head back in laughter, resting it on Scott’s shoulder. Derek would never be able to make Stiles laughed like that.

Or sometime on the weekend when Derek went out to get his intake of coffee in the regular shop, he saw Scott, Stiles and Hayley sitting in a table like a perfect family they were. They were such a Hallmark model. Derek always turned around and got his coffee someplace else. He was just Stiles’ dirty little secret. Scott only knew him as Stiles’ ex fuck-buddy, and now his colleague and probably friends.

Or like right now.

It was Laura’s birthday and Derek got drunk. Not much but enough to make him drove to Stiles’ apartment because he was missing him and Hayley so much. When Stiles opened the door for him, Derek didn’t think, and crowded over Stiles’ personal space to kiss him.

The kiss was going great, made Derek less sad because Laura was gone and he was alone, until Stiles pushed him a bit and said, “Scott’s inside—”

Those words were enough to make Derek jerked back, away from Stiles. _Of course_. He knew that today Scott didn’t have night shift so of course he was home. How could Derek forgot.

“Derek?” Stiles called, looking worried, and he was about to reach Derek to steady him but Derek moved back.

“It’s fine. I—I better head home. Bye, Stiles.”

Stiles called him, but Derek ignored it, kept stumbling until he reached his car and drove home, felt even more miserable.

Stiles wasn’t his.

* * *

The next day, Derek didn’t bother to go to work. His hangover was killing him, but that wasn’t the reason why he decided to take a day off today.

It was because he remembered what happened yesterday, how he got drunk over Laura’s birthday and then went to Stiles and had the audacity to _kiss_ him.

Then the rejection he heard on Stiles’ voice as he warned Derek that Scott was home. That Derek wasn’t welcome in Stiles’ life whenever Scott was there. Derek was _nothing_ compare to Scott, who held the official status as Stiles’ alpha.

His heart was breaking all over the place, over the absence of Laura and the fact that he would never have Stiles back in his life like he wanted to be. And he lost any energy to get up from bed. He just wanted to curl up and hide from the rest of the world.

Maybe if he forced himself to go back to sleep, he would wake up later and realized that this was all just a bad dream, and he was actually still in Beacon Hills five years ago, meeting Stiles for the first time. He would definitely did it right if he could go back in time. He would court Stiles properly, waited until he reached eighteen before doing anything, and asked him to marry him after Stiles graduated from college. They would have a daughter, still would name her Hayley because that name was beautiful, and lived happily ever after.

But it would never happen.

Derek sighed a little, grabbed his phone to let Lydia knew that was taking a sick day. Lydia would understand. She probably would just thinking that it had something to do with Laura, but it was better that way. He then turned his phone off and trying to get back to sleep.

Derek didn’t get any sleep. He was crying silently instead.

* * *

It was already dark outside when Derek heard the sound of his doorbell. He peeked from under his blanket—his room was dark, he hadn’t gotten up from bed all day, didn’t even bother to shower or eat something or even turn the lights on—thought that it was probably just his hallucination, but then it rang again.

Derek wasn’t in the mood to meet with anyone at the moment, but he forced himself to get out of the bed. Better got up and ask whoever it was to go away so he could continue being miserable by himself.

But when he opened the door, Stiles was there, and smiling softly as him.

“Hi. Wow. You look awful. Lydia said you are sick so I’m thinking about stopping by? I bring some soup too—”

“Go away, Stiles,” Derek cut him off.

“What?” Stiles asked, sounded disbelief and looked at Derek with big, honey-colored eyes.

“I said go away,” Derek repeated, firmer this time. “Stop playing with me. Just—” Derek’s breath choked a little. “Just go away.”

“Playing with you—what are you talking about, Derek?”

Derek took a deep breath, inhaled Stiles’ scent for _the last time_. “Alright. I will be the one who go away then. Whatever it is between us, it’s over. I can’t do this anymore.”

Derek didn’t even wait for Stiles to respond before he slammed the door shut, locked it, and went back to his room.

That was it. He did it. He would file his resignation letter to Lydia tomorrow, sell this apartment and go away. He should move on for real this time. Forget Stiles once and for all.

* * *

“You should give me one month notice,” Lydia said, looked at Derek with an unreadable expression. Derek turned his gaze away from his boss and nodded. “This is barely a day notice.”

“I know,” he said, his voice small. It was so hard to get out of his bed this morning, but he did it, because Lydia deserved this. Instead of just a resignation notice by email before he disappeared. Lydia wasn’t a close friend, but he was a good boss still. “But I need to do this. I don’t even care if you don’t give me reference letter.”

Lydia sighed, full of disappointment but Derek wouldn’t change his mind.

“Fine,” she said in the end, and Derek gave her a relief look. “You can pack up. Your release protocol will be emailed to you in the next few days. And I expect you to be in contact with me still, Hale. Now get out of my office.”

Derek quickly got up, but before he opened the door, Lydia said again, “If you changed your mind, just let me know and I can pretend this never happen.”

Derek didn’t respond with anything though, just walked out of Lydia’s office.

Derek didn’t have many belongings in his office, so he was quick to pack up. He put it all in a cardboard box and said curt goodbye to everyone on his way out. He saw Stiles though, looking at him from his desk with a shock expression.

Derek didn’t even try to say something or notice him. He just walked away. Because he couldn’t back off now, and talking to Stiles would probably make him change his mind again.

Still, it was hurt to walk away from Stiles.

* * *

Derek was in the middle of packing his stuff when he heard a loud bang from the front door.

He hurried out of his bedroom, and was shocked to see Scott there, with angry expression, and he looked like he just kicked Derek’s front door open. His eyes were red and the door was barely hanging on its hinges. Derek didn’t have time to overcome his shock before Scott suddenly charged on him, and punched him hard with his alpha power, made Derek staggered back and tasted blood in his mouth.

Derek’s instinct said that he should fight back. His alpha wouldn’t let another alpha beat the shit out of him, but he remembered his promise to himself. This was the time. Scott finally lost it and Derek deserved this. He tried to take Stiles away from him. Even though in the end Stiles still picked Scott over him.

“I let you go the fucking first time,” Scott said, grabbed Derek by the collar of his shirt. “Because Stiles told me too, but now, _I will fucking kill you_.”

He punched Derek again, made Derek lost his footing and fell on the floor. Scott straddled him and kept punching his face. Derek took every pain, tried his best to keep his alpha stay still.

“I know,” one punch, “you just gonna,” another one, “break his heart all over again,” and another.

 _Wait_.

“I thought you will finally make it right this time!”

_What?_

“I thought you love him!”

Derek felt another hard punch on his left cheek before he finally moved and threw Scott off of his body. He was right, he could fight Scott easily, but he didn’t punch him back. He just kept Scott’s arms and legs still so he could say his piece.

“What do you mean?” he asked, licked the blood off of his broken lip.

Scott growled. “Don’t play dumb, you fucker. You came back in his life, led him on for _months_ , and now you leave? Just like that? What kind of fucking alpha are you?”

Derek blinked. He was so fucking confused.

“Led him on—Scott, _you_ _are_ Stiles’ alpha. Hayley is _your_ daughter. And you beat me up because you want Stiles to be with _me_?”

Scott was still glaring at him, but his eyes were no longer red. Back to the original brown color. He looked at Derek with a bit of confused look now. “What are you talking about? Hayley is _your_ daughter, asshole.”

That, felt like a very hard punch through his lunch. Derek jerked his body off of Scott and staggered back. “But…”

Scott’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, _you didn’t know_.”

_Was he supposed to know?_

“I’m not lying, dude. Hayley is yours. Summers five years ago when you visited Beacon Hills? The condom broke. Stiles’ pill didn’t work and he ended up got pregnant despite he wasn’t in heat,” Scott explained. “I already told him _so many_ times to tell you the truth, but he didn’t. But when we moved here and met you, I thought it means that Stiles already talked to you and you two will work it out. _Damn it. Stiles_ made me think he already told you and you two are working on it. _That little shit_.”

“But you and Stiles…?”

Scott shook his head. “We aren’t together like that. We sleep in separate rooms. I’m still in relationship with Allison. I just take care of Stiles because it’s easier to have alpha around when you’re an omega with kid.”

Derek really needed to sit down. He slumped to the nearest couch.

Derek met Stiles five years ago. Hayley was four now. Stiles and Hayley had Scott’s alpha scent on them, but Stiles’ room was lack of it. Very lack of it.

_“I hope the condom doesn’t break again because of your huge knot.”_

He remembered Stiles said that to him weeks ago.

Everything kind of makes sense now.

 _Oh God. He messed up_.

“Derek!”

The frantic call made Derek’s head snapped up towards the front door. Stiles was there, with Hayley in tow, he looked and smelled worried and miserable, and when his eyes moved from the broken door to Derek—Derek was pretty sure he looked like shit. Scott beat him up pretty nicely after all—he gasped in shock.

“ _Oh my God_.” Stiles quickly approached Derek and kneeled in front of him to examine his face, before turned to glare at Scott.

“I told you not to do it!” he growled at the alpha, and Scott whimpered. Derek didn’t know an omega could have that effect on an alpha. But again, it was Stiles. He wasn’t an ordinary omega.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Derek quickly said before Stiles unleashed his rage towards Scott. “I didn’t—I didn’t know Hayley is mine. Scott just told me. I thought—I thought you were with Scott and cheated on him with me.”

Stiles’ glare turned to Derek once Derek finished talking and now Derek kind of understood why Scott whimpered because he had the urge as well. But Derek kept his gaze steady, and Stiles’ look on him softened.

“Oh, Derek.”

Scott chose that time to clear his throat and picked Hayley up. “Uh. You guys should talk. I’m gonna take Hayley to a walk.”

“You two better fix it when we come back,” Hayley added, just like an adult, and Scott rushed out, clearly running away from Stiles’ gaze that probably said, “I’m not done talking you yet.”

After the two gone, Stiles sighed deeply. “You didn’t fight him back, did you?”

Derek shook his head. “I deserved it anyway. I left you with our daughter.”

Stiles groaned and sat himself down next to Derek. “It’s not your fault, Derek. I’m the one who didn’t tell you about Hayley. And you’re supposed to be mad at me and ask why. Not blaming yourself over it.”

Derek couldn’t be mad at Stiles. He must had his own reason to keep it secret, but yes, Derek was curious. “Why then?”

Stiles sighed again and rubbed his face. He leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Derek couldn’t help but scooted closer, pressed their knee together. He was a bit relief when he saw Stiles’ mouth twitched a bit for a smile.

“I was stupid, and Scott has said it so many times already, my dad too. You are a grown man. A successful one. I’m just a summer fling to you—”

“I’m not—” Derek tried to correct him, but Stiles lifted a finger at him.

“As a seventeen year old, it was my way of thinking, you know? I thought you didn’t want me, and if I tried to tell you about Hayley, I would just get hurt because there was no way you would want to have a family with your summer fling. And then I got here. Met you again. And I fell in love with you again, and I thought you were just messing me like before. Wanted nothing serious.”

Derek opened his mouth to talk, but Stiles looked at him, and Derek knew he was still not allowed to talk.

“I know I was wrong now, though,” Stiles said again, and sighed as he reached for Derek’s hand. Derek automatically intertwined their fingers together.

“I love you too,” Derek finally said it out loud, his voice trembled a little with so many emotions. “You were never a summer fling to me, Stiles. Leaving Beacon Hills, leaving _you_ is my most regrettable decision. Five years, _five years_ I tried to forget you, but I never manage. Then you came back, and I thought I could make it right. But then you were with Hayley and I thought you were with Scott—” Derek cut himself off, tightened his grip on Stiles’ hand. “Can we… can we start over? I want you in my life, Stiles. I want Hayley in my life too. I want… I want a family with you.”

Derek braved himself to look up at Stiles’ eyes, wasn’t sure that Stiles still wanted him, but then he saw that Stiles was beaming at him.

“I was thinking about kissing you right now, but your face is bleeding, so maybe I should do something about it first,” he said, chuckled a little, and stood up, dragged Derek with him as he started to wander around in search Derek’s first aid kit while complaining about how dumb Scott was in a fondly manner.

For once, Derek thought he didn’t fuck up too badly.

* * *

_A month later._

“Derek,” Lydia greeted after gave Hayley a soft smile. “Are you here to change your mind about quitting?”

Derek smiled widely at Lydia, and shook his head. “No,” Derek answered, ignored the way Lydia raised her eyebrow at him. “I enjoy stay at home and taking care of my daughter.”

Lydia blinked, his gaze flickered at Hayley and then back to Derek. “But Hayley is—”

“Derek!”

Derek looked up and saw Stiles jogged at them, his smile widened.

“I'm here to pick Stiles up,” he said again to Lydia while waiting for Stiles to approach them. “We have dinner date with our daughter.”

“Daddy promised me curly fries and milkshake,” Hayley added with an excited nod, made Derek chuckled.

Lydia still looked surprised, but then he laughed softly. “I guess I'll still see you around then. Enjoy your family dinner, Hale.”

Derek nodded, but said, “It's Stilinski now,” as Lydia walked away. She waved at him and laughed a bit louder.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Stiles said, as he stopped beside Derek. Derek leaned down and kissed him softly.

“Don't worry,” Derek responded after he pulled away from the kiss.

“What did you talk to Lydia?” Stiles asked, let Hayley tugged him towards the exit.

“She still wants me go back to work.”

“Did you say yes?”

“No,” Derek said, and landed another kiss on Stiles’ cheek before he could argue with him. “Not now. Maybe later. Now I just wanna be a househusband for you, catching up with all the times I missed with Hayley. I want to, okay? And I'm happy. So, let's not talk about it for now.”

Stiles pursed his lips, but then shrugged and grinned widely. “As you wish, Der.”

Derek had his happily ever after ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks). Come say hi! I don't bite :D


End file.
